Sibling Rivalry
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: AU, Buffy's older sister, Stacy, falls for Spike, but he's got his eyes on Buffy. There's going to be hell to pay in the Summers' home. FINISHED
1. Life As Usual

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy Summers walked through the halls of Sunnydale High on her first day. It looked like her old school back in Los Angeles.  
  
Buffy, her two sisters, Stacy and Dawn, and their mother had just moved to Sunnydale a few weeks earlier. Stacy was furious with the move. She loved the busy sidewalks and endless stores. Dawn was excited. She hated living in L.A. because she could never go outside and play. Buffy didn't care either way. She didn't have many friends back home, and the ones she did have, she wouldn't miss much. Their parents had recently divorced, leaving Joyce summers to raise the three girls by herself. So why out of any city in California did they choose Sunnydale? Well the answer was simple. Joyce had been offered a job to run a local art museum. Thus they picked up and moved.  
  
Kids rushed past her on their way to classes; locker doors slammed shut adding to the ruckus around her. Buffy looked down at the folded piece of paper with her schedule printed on it. 'Third period.hmm.algebra.' Buffy thought to herself as she refolded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "This should be fu-" Buffy was unable to finish her sentence as her books were knocked out of her hands by a group of older boys. They looked back and laughed as they made their way to the end of the hall and rounded the corner. "Jerks." Buffy groaned as she bent down to gather her belongings.  
  
"You can say that again." A girl's voice sounded just above Buffy's head.  
  
Buffy looked up to see a girl about her age, with long red hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She was wearing a long blue skirt with a fuzzy pink sweater.  
  
"I take it you're Buffy." The girl said handing Buffy her notebook. "I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm supposed to show you around for a while. You know until you get settled in."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said straightening. "Maybe you can help me get my locker open then."  
  
"Sure. Which one is it?"  
  
Buffy led the other girl down the hall a ways and stopped at her locker. With a few quick turns of the dial, Willow pulled the door open.  
  
"You're a life saver." Buffy sighed as she stuffed her un-needed books into her locker.  
  
"No problem, but we better get going or we're going to be late."  
  
The girls hurried down the hall and into their classroom.  
  
  
  
Stacy Summers showed up for her first day at Sunnydale High like she owned the place. She wore the tiniest outfit she could find that wouldn't get her into too much trouble. She fully intended to catch the eye of every senior guy and make every girl in the school jealous. She had already made a few friends and was immediately accepted as one of the populars.  
  
'Maybe moving here wasn't as bad as I thought." Stacy thought to herself while pretending to pay attention in one of her classes. 'And the best part is that I haven't even seen my bratty kids sister Buffy all day.'  
  
The bell sounded and the students rushed out of the classroom. Stacy gathered her books and made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey," Cordelia Chase yelled after her. "Stacy where's your next class?"  
  
Cordelia was on of the first people that Stacy had met. She was by far the most popular girl in school, and thus she was ok in Stacy's book. "World History.sounds like fun." She groaned. Stacy handed her schedule to Cordelia who promptly looked it over.  
  
"Ow.you've got some pretty awful classes going on here. Way worse than my schedule." Cordy said making a face. She handed the piece of paper back to Stacy, turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Of course," Stacy mumbled to herself. "It's back to life as usual." 


	2. The New Kid

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers sat at her desk, working on some of her homework while her younger sister Dawn laid on her bed and watched TV. She had settled in nicely in Sunnydale, already making some really good friends. Among them was Willow Rosenberg, the girl who had helped her on her first day, and Xander Harris, Willow's best friend. Buffy slowly rose from her pile of books and left the room.  
  
"Hey where ya going?" Dawn yelled after her, but Buffy didn't answer.  
  
She made her way down the hall to her other sister's room. She quietly knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Stacy?"  
  
"What do you want?" the eldest Summers asked. She peered out from behind a fashion magazine, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could borrow your calculator. Mine broke and."  
  
"Spare me the sob-story. It's on the desk." Stacy snapped.  
  
Buffy walked quickly across the room, grabbed the calculator off the desk and walked back out the door. "Thank you." She called in.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her. "Bitch." She said just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
It was clear to everyone that Buffy and Stacy didn't get along. They didn't try to hide their sibling rivalry, or disguise it. Joyce constantly tried to get them together and get along, but there was just no hope. As long as neither had to be seen with the other, they were content to live their lives.  
  
  
  
Stacy was sitting in World History, pretending to pay attention, when suddenly the door swung open and the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen walked in. His hair was bleached so blonde it was almost white, his eyes bluer than the ocean. He wasn't hugely built, but he had a body to die for. He walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him a note.  
  
"Ah, yes. Class this is William, he will be joining our class from.London, England."  
  
A small gasp went up from the class. Maybe it was just the fact that the farthest any person from Sunnydale had ever traveled was maybe to Los Angeles, if they were lucky San Francisco. So someone from a whole different country really shook their worlds.  
  
William walked to the back of the room and took a seat diagonal from Stacy. She turned around to get a better look at him, without trying to look suspicious.  
  
"Hi I'm Stacy." She said in her sweet and innocent voice. "I just moved here too, a couple of weeks ago. From L.A."  
  
"Name's Will," he said casually in his sexy British accent. "But my friends call me Spike."  
  
'God his voice is great. Not to mention the rest of his body.' Stacy thought to herself. "Well if you need anyone to show you around, I'm pretty well acquainted with the school now."  
  
"Any idea where the library is?" Spike asked.  
  
"Umm" Stacy faltered. 'Library, library.. crap.' "Actually no. Why would you want to go to the library? Why not the Bronze or the movies?" She was hinting to him to ask her out, but he didn't pick up.  
  
"Well you see, luv, my Uncle Rups works in the library and I'm supposed to check in with him before lunch. That's all right. I'll find it."  
  
Stacy was about to suggest they look together when the bell rang. Spike was out of his seat and through the door faster than a jackrabbit.  
  
"Who's that?" Cordy asked as she passed Stacy in the doorway. She followed Stacy's eyes only to see a whitish-blonde head poking out above all the others.  
  
"The new kid," Stacy said dreamily. "My new kid." 


	3. The Library

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
"Ok, so X equals?" Willow looked towards Buffy.  
  
"Umm?" Buffy had her face buried in a book while she scribbled on a blank piece of paper. "Seven?"  
  
"Yes." Willow said excitedly.  
  
"Yes? I actually got it right?" Buffy asked. "Yes!" she yelled.  
  
"Shhh." The librarian shushed them. He was a middle-aged man, dressed in a brown Tweed suit. His glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose and he always had that nose in one book or another.  
  
The girls had been in the library during their free period studying for their Algebra test. Both girls were pretty good at the subject, but they could always use a little extra practice.  
  
Suddenly the library doors swung open and in walked a tall boy with white hair.  
  
"Uncle Rups?" he yelled, totally ignoring the scowls he was getting from everyone in the library.  
  
"William? How many times do I have to tell you that this is a quiet place?" the librarian said hurrying through the stacks to greet his visitor.  
  
"Yea well when do I ever listen to you?" the boy answered leaning on the counter.  
  
The librarian lead the boy into a back office, where their conversation was out of hearing range of Buffy.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked Willow looking back to where the two had disappeared.  
  
"Oh that's another new kid. I think his name is William Giles. It's the librarian's nephew. Came all the way from London." Willow replied all in one breathe.  
  
"Wow," Buffy replied still staring back towards the doors.  
  
"Yea, I heard that he got kicked out of his school because he was in a gang, and his grandmother couldn't control him anymore so she sent him to live with his uncle, which I guess would be Mr. Giles, the librarian." Willow looked at the watch, strapped to her wrist, and began putting her books into her book bag. "Bell's gonna ring soon. You might want to clean up."  
  
"Yea I guess so." Buffy said finally turning back around and stuffing her books into her book bag. The bell sounded through the library and all the kids got up and made there way to the door. Buffy and Willow followed making it almost to the door before Buffy realized that she forgot her notebook. She looked back; glad to see that it was still sitting on the table. She ran back, grabbed her notebook, and turned quickly, slamming right into Spike. Buffy fell to the ground, her books went everywhere.  
  
"Sorry," Spike said offering his hand to the girl laying on the floor in front of him.  
  
Buffy looked up at the boy, and slowly grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, until she was standing on her own two feet.  
  
"Sorry," Spike repeated himself. "I'm in a bit of a rush. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He bent down and grabbed her books.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking them from him.  
  
"I'm Spike." He offered out his hand again. 'She's beautiful.' He thought 'Maybe a bit young though.'  
  
"Buffy," Buffy replied taking his hand and shaking it. "I better get going. Class." She began to walk away when he grabbed her elbow. She turned to look at him. 'God his eyes are beautiful. And that body.'  
  
"Would you like to show me around town? Tonight maybe?" Spike asked going out on a limb. "I heard something about this club called 'The Bronze'? Any good?"  
  
"Yea. It's about the only place in town that's worth going to." Buffy said. 'I can't believe this kid.this senior is asking me out!' "Around 7?"  
  
"Sounds great. Where do you live?"  
  
Buffy scribbled down her number and address on a piece of paper and gave it to Spike. "I'm gonna be late."  
  
"Oh don't worry." Spike said coolly. "Uncle Rups?" he called out, his voice echoeing through the empty library.  
  
"William, that's Mr. Giles while we are in school. Like it or not you will have to show me some respect." Mr. Giles said as he made his way out of the back office.  
  
"Sorry," Spike said with a roll of his eyes. "Can the girl get a late pass? I kept her with my questions."  
  
"Uh, sure." Mr. Giles quickly wrote Buffy a pass.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking the piece of paper. "I'll see you tonight, Spike."  
  
"Tonight, luv." 


	4. To The Bronze

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were hauled up in Buffy and Dawn's room; almost the entire contents of their closet spread around the room; shirts hung from lampshades, jeans covered the bed, skirts were draped over the bedposts.  
  
"I still say you go with the leopard print dress. It says sexy, fun and ready to party." Willow explained holding the dress against her own body and swaying to the music only she could hear.  
  
"I like the red one." Dawn chimed in from her position on the bed amongst the clothes.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said. "Ugh, why am I even worrying about this? I mean he's just a boy right? An older, senior boy, with great eyes, and a body to die for. Ugh." Buffy yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Why don't you try the black leather pants with the gold lace-up halter again?" Willow suggested trying to help her friend.  
  
"Okay." Buffy grabbed the clothes off the bed and went across the hall to change. She came back a moment later wearing the outfit. "I don't know." She said examining her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of her closet door.  
  
"I like it." Willow said stepping up behind Buffy.  
  
"Maybe the black skirt? Would that look right?"  
  
Willow hurriedly rummaged through the clothes on the floor until she found the short black skirt in question. "Won't know until you try it on." She handed Buffy the skirt.  
  
"What would I do without you, Will?" the girl asked her best friend. With a quick hug, she grabbed the skirt and returned to the bathroom. Moments after she stood before her friend and her sister, clothed in a short, black, leather skirt and a bright sparkly gold halter-top.  
  
"And we have a winner." Willow said excitedly. "And I have the perfect shoes to go with it." Willow ran over to the closet and grabbed a pair of knee high black boots.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little bit of an overkill?" Buffy asked taking the shoes. "I mean I can't even remember why I ever bought these things. They make me look like a hooker."  
  
"But it will go with the outfit." Willow said, immediately realizing how it sounded. "Not that that outfit makes you look like a hooker, but.um.ok let's start over. You want this guy, Spike, to notice you right?"  
  
"Well technically he asked me out so he's already noticed me." Buffy said. She sat down carefully on the side of the bed and began tugging the boots on. She got the first one on and zipped it up.  
  
"Okay, true." Willow complied. "I'm just gonna say that, if you want to Spike to really lose it tonight, you'll wear that outfit."  
  
Buffy zipped up the second boot and climbed to her feet. She moved in front of the mirror again and examined herself. She was showing of a little more leg than she would have liked, but it was all in the name of love, or should she say lust.  
  
"You look really pretty Buffy." Dawn said with her wide, innocent eyes shining up at her sister.  
  
"Thanks Dawnie." Buffy said, bending down and giving her little sister a hug. "You know you're my favorite sister."  
  
"Well of course dummy." Dawn said with a giggle.  
  
It took Buffy and Willow all of 30 minutes to top the outfit off with the perfect hair, and some great make-up. They were hanging up the remainder of the clothes and tidying up the room when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's him!" Buffy jumped up and ran to the door, and out into the hallway. She took maybe five or six steps before she realized she forgot her purse. She turned on her heel and went back to her room, but Willow met her in the doorway, her purse in hand.  
  
"Thanks Will." Buffy said with a quick hug. "And thanks again for babysitting Dawn for me. Mom's at her gallery opening and Stacy's out with one of her new 'friends'" Buffy made sarcastic quote marks with her fingers.  
  
"No big." Willow said. "Have fun."  
  
  
  
Spike pulled up in front of a quaint looking, suburban house. He looked at the piece of paper that Buffy had given him in the library. '1630 Revello Drive.' He thought to himself. 'This is it.' He got out of the car, adjusting the long, black, coat that hung from his shoulders. He made his way around his car, a 1950 Chevy Desoto, his pride and joy. He walked up the porch steps and took a deep breathe before ringing the doorbell. He stood for a moment before he heard the footsteps falling on the steps. The door swung open and Buffy stood before him looking like a goddess.  
  
'Cor, she's beautiful.' He thought. "Hello, luv."  
  
"Hey," Buffy said cheerfully. "You ready to go?"  
  
Spike took in her attire. She looked much older than she was wearing those clothes. "Sure. To the Bronze?" He held out his arm for her to take.  
  
"To the Bronze." Buffy said stepping out of the house and taking his arm. 


	5. Mine, Not Yours

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Stacy was sitting at a crowded back table of the Bronze, surrounded with "Friends". Mostly girls who hung around her so they would be considered "popular". But there were a few people of which Stacy did actually like. Cordelia for one, she was funny, not the brightest person around, but she did have a car; Harmony was another. Stacy wasn't exactly sure why she was drawn to Harmony. Maybe it was the fact that she was a favorite among the male population of Sunnydale High.  
  
The music was loud and the people were packed together like sardines in this place, but that was exactly how Stacy liked it. She came from L.A. where you couldn't walk three feet without bumping into someone. There was a small counter in the back right corner of the club where you could get drink and snacks. Near the front was a stage where the local bands would perform, and dance floor was positioned right in front of it. Tables were set up on every other available space. Even the upstairs was crowded with tables.  
  
"So Stacy what do you think of our humble Bronze?" Cordy asked sipping on her soda.  
  
"Not bad," Stacy admitted, half to herself. "It kind of reminds me of this place back in L.A. My friends and I used to go there like every night. It was the only place to be seen."  
  
"It must have been so great to live in a big city like Los Angeles." Harmony mused, almost drooling over the thought. "I mean there are stores everywhere right? And clubs, and even more stores."  
  
"Yeah, I miss L.A." Stacy went off into stories of some of the things she and her friends had done in the past. "There was this one time my friend Jenna and I snuck into this movie theatre and say like four movies without paying. The one usher finally caught us and called the cops, but thankfully my Dad is in good with the LAPD. He got us out a some major trouble."  
  
"I don't think I've met your dad yet." Cordy announced, her little mind working to remember anything about Stacy's family. "Just your brat sisters. Is your dad here?"  
  
Stacy's heart sank at the question. She was hoping to keep from telling these people about her parents. "No," she said glumly. "My parents split about a year ago. My dad's back in L.A. living with his secretary."  
  
Everyone at the table could see that she really didn't want to talk about the particular subject.  
  
"Oh I love this song," Cordelia exclaimed when the band started playing one of their more popular tunes. "You guys wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." Harmony said. She looked over at Stacy who still looked a little grim. "Come on. Maybe you can teach some of these townies a little something about dancing." Harmony grabbed her hand and Cordelia grabbed the other. They pulled her out on the dance floor. Once she was out there and felt the beat of the music, she loosened up and began to sway.  
  
'Maybe this night won't be a total waste.' Stacy thought, trying to mentally perk herself up.  
  
  
  
Spike walked Buffy to his car and opened the door for her. She sat in the front passenger seat and closed the door. He hurried around and climbed into the driver's seat. He inserted the key and started the car; she purred like a kitten. They slowly pulled away from the Summers' home. They rode for a few blocks in silence before Spike broke the tension.  
  
"So why's you move here?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Oh well," Buffy snapped out of her trance, "my parents divorced last year, and my mom got a job here at the art gallery, so she moved me and my two sisters here."  
  
"Oh," Spike said quietly dropping the subject.  
  
"What about you? Why are you here in Sunnydale when you could be back in London?"  
  
"Well the thing is luv," Spike said, his eyes still glued to the road in front of him. "It wasn't exactly my choice to leave. You see, I was living with me grand mum, but she said I was out of control. So she sent me with to live with Uncle Rups. Thought maybe he could control me." His voice was angrier than it was sad, but there was still that hint that Buffy could pick up on.  
  
"So you're one of those bad boys aren't you? One of those can't control them, can't contain them, and can't tell them what to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea that's me." Spike said with a chuckle. "This the place?"  
  
The car pulled up outside a run down looking warehouse. There were a few windows in the front, and a huge steel door with a dirty sign hung over it that read: Bronze.  
  
"This would be it." Buffy said happily. "It doesn't look like much on the outside, but they've remodeled inside and it's really nice."  
  
As the car pulled to a halt on the opposite side of the street, Buffy opened her door and climbed out. She stood there for a moment before Spike joined her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked looking from her to the building, and then back.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Stacy was actually enjoying herself for the first time since she moved to Sunnydale. She was in a semi-cool place surrounded by her new friends, and having a blast. The song ended and the group moved back to their table for drinks. Stacy was back in her seat when she happened to look over at the bar and see a familiar blonde head.  
  
"Spike!" Stacy exclaimed catching Cordelia's attention.  
  
"What?" Cordy asked. "Where?"  
  
"Right there." Stacy said pointing towards the bar. She watched him as a blonde haired girl joined him. "Oh great. He picked up some floozy and brought her here. I mean, what's so great about her? What does she have that I don't?" Stacy was rambling.  
  
"Who is she?" Cordy asked standing up to get a better look.  
  
"Beats me. Probably just some." Stacy's eyes almost tripled in size when Spike and the girl started coming towards them. She recognized the girl immediately. "Oh no she didn't." Stacy jumped up from the table and made her way through the crowd towards Spike and Buffy.  
  
  
  
Buffy screamed as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "What the."  
  
"Listen to me baby sister," Stacy used the term with a fake endearment. "What are you doing here with him? He is mine, not yours. I staked a claim on him, and everyone knows that."  
  
"Obviously I didn't and neither did he." Buffy retorted. "He asked me out, not the other way around."  
  
"I don't care what happened. This date is over." Stacy stormed off into the crowd.  
  
"Oh no.It hasn't even begun." 


	6. Root Beer Floats And Dreamy Dances

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Stacy stormed through the crowd plowing over anyone who stood in her path. She was a girl with a mission; that mission: break up this date between Spike and her sister. But first she needed some reinforcements. She made her way back to the table where Cordelia and Harmony were sipping at their sodas and talking about one mindless topic or another.  
  
"We so have a problem." Stacy announced as she reached the table. Harmony and Cordy both looked up at her. "Spike's here.. with my sister! I can't believe she would do this. She's such a spoiled brat, always getting whatever she wants."  
  
"Spike?" Harmony asked in disbelief. "You mean Spike the new senior? What's he doing with a freshmen?!"  
  
"I know. We can't let this happen. I staked a claim on him and now she's got her grubby little hands all over him." Stacy was getting so mad she was shouting, but you couldn't really tell because of the volume of the music.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Cordelia asked, a devilish grin sliding onto her face.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that this date needs to end now!"  
  
  
  
Buffy pushed through the crowd looking for Spike. She had lost him when Stacy had pulled her aside. 'Stacy! Ugh why can't she ever let me be happy?! God I hate her!' Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Buffy immedialty thought it was Stacy again. "You know what!" she started without looking to see who she was talking to.  
  
"No tell me what." Spike said.  
  
"Spike. Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." Buffy apologized.  
  
"Where'd you disappear to? I turned around and you weren't there." Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her to a nearby table.  
  
"Oh.umm.someone I knew saw me walking and pulled me aside to talk to me. They didn't know I was here with you. Sorry." She took a seat at the table and Spike sat across from her.  
  
"It's quite alright, luv." Spike said getting back up again. "Would you fancy a drink? Coffee, Cappuccino, Bloody Mary?"  
  
"I'll take a root beer float. They make the best here." Buffy said bright smile lighting up her face.  
  
"One root beer float coming up." Spike said as he walked away from the table.  
  
'He's so sweet.and cute.and hot.' Buffy thought happily. 'It just sucks that my sister's probably going to kill me late. God I am so dead.'  
  
"What's the what, Buff?" Xander asked as he approached Buffy's table.  
  
"Xander? What are you doing here?" Buffy's head shot up.  
  
"Well I was sitting home alone, like every other night of the week, and I just decided to come and see what my bestest friend Buffy was up to." Xander pulled out the seat across from Buffy and sat down.  
  
"You are such a bad liar." Buffy said with amusement.  
  
"Yea well do I still get an A for effort?"  
  
"You know I'm on a date right?" Buffy asked. "I mean Spike will freak if he comes back and finds me here with another guy."  
  
"Spike? You're here with that guy?" Xander was clearly jealous and Buffy couldn't help but feel a little honored that Xander would get jealous about her.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into Buffy mind. "Actually you might be able to help me. Here's the deal."  
  
  
  
Spike had been standing at the counter for almost 10 minutes. "What's it take to get some bloody service around here?" It seemed to him that every waitress in this place was elsewhere whenever he needed her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what I found!"  
  
Spike turned around to see the girl from his history class behind him. She was dressed very seductively. So much that it made Spike wonder how her mother let her out of the house. "Hello again." He said trying to sound as pleasant as possible.  
  
"Hi. Strange meeting you here. I mean I thought you weren't gonna show." Stacy moved with cat-like grace towards Spike.  
  
"Yea well I changed my mind. Now if I could just get some service around here." He turned back to the counter and searched for a waitress.  
  
"Allow me." Stacy walked up to the counter and leaned over it. "Amber!" she shouted. Within seconds a bouncy, raven hair, young girl made her way over to them.  
  
"Hey Stacy. What can I get you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Two root beer floats, and step on it." Spike demanded. The girl bounced away to get Spike' order.  
  
"So what brings you to the Bronze?" Stacy asked leaning against the bar, and staring Spike down.  
  
"Oh well I got bored and decided this place sounded like as good a time as any."  
  
"Are you here alone? That's so sad, no one should have to come to the Bronze by themselves. C'mon let's dance." Stacy grabbed Spike's hand and attempted to pull him away from the counter.  
  
"Actually," Spike said pulling his hand back and reaching for the drinks that Amber had delivered. "I am here with someone. And she's waiting for this," he held up one glass, "so if you'll just excuse me." Spike made his way around her walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ugh!" Stacy screamed and stomped her foot. "What is wrong with that boy?!"  
  
  
  
As Spike walked back to his table he noticed another guy sitting with his date. Anger building, he moved swiftly through the mob and in no time was standing behind Buffy.  
  
"Oh hey," the boy said, noticing him standing there.  
  
Buffy turned around quickly wondering who Xander was talking to. She immediately noticed Spike standing behind her chair with a root beer float in each hand. "Spike you're back! This is my friend Xander. He was just leaving now." She turned back to the boy across from her. "Weren't you Xander?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That was me, Gone Guy." Xander jumped up from his seat. "See you tomorrow Buffy." With that he was off.  
  
Spike moved back to the recently vacated seat and set the root beer floats on the table. "There you go. Had to kill a guy to get them."  
  
Buffy laughed as she sipped the drink through her straw. "Mmm.still the best."  
  
Spike neglected the straw and drank right out of the cup. He set the cup back down and raised his head to reveal a white mustache of ice cream. Buffy started laughing hysterically. "What?" Spike asked, completely unaware. Buffy was laughing too hard to even speak. She just pointed to her own mouth then to his. Spike got the hint and wiped his mouth looking down at his hand, seeing the white cream dripping off his fingers. "Bugger," he growled trying to hold back a laugh, but not succeeding. He broke down, and he and Buffy sat at their table, laughing hysterically.  
  
What seemed like hours later, the root beer was gone, the glasses taken away by the waitress and Buffy and Spike sat at their table in awkward silence.  
  
Buffy looked at her watch surprised to see that it was nearly 10 o'clock. "Oh man, we better get going. I told Willow I'd be home by ten."  
  
"How's about a dance before we leave? You know, end it all on a good note?" Spike looked at her eyes pleading.  
  
"Sure." Buffy complied. "I'd love to."  
  
Spike rose from the table, took Buffy by the hand, and led her out to the makeshift dance floor in front of the stage. The band began playing a slow love ballad. Spike pulled Buffy close and rested his hands on her waist, behind her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they gently began to sway to the music.  
  
'This is heaven,' Buffy thought.  
  
  
  
Stacy, Cordelia, and Harmony were still sitting at their table plotting when the band started playing a slow song. One of the boys from school came over and asked Cordelia to dance.  
  
"We're kinda busy here." Stacy rudely replied to the boy.  
  
"Well hey if I'm out there dancing I can keep an eye on her." Cordelia announced, completely proud of herself that she had thought of a plan. "You know, make sure she doesn't make a move."  
  
"Okay.yea. You watch her. Harmony and I will make our move.."  
  
Cordelia jumped up from the table and let the boy lead her out to the floor. She moved through the couples until she found a spot that would put her close enough to the action to see, but not close enough to seem suspicious.  
  
"Okay," Stacy said turning back to Harmony after she watched Cordy take her place. "So you said you know where the breaker box is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's backstage." Harmony said with her usual air-headed approach. "But I still don't get the plan."  
  
"That's ok. You don't have to." Stacy got up and left Harmony at the table to ponder that. She made her way gracefully through the tables and chair, smiling as to not draw attention to herself. She worked her way around the outside of the dance floor to the side of the stage. A door there had the label "Backstage Band Only". Stacy scoffed at the sign and pushed the door open and went inside. 'This place really should have more security.' She thought to herself as she searched the dark room for the breaker. "Come on, Come on, where is it?" Suddenly a silver coated box hung on the wall caught her eye. "Bingo." She walked over to it and pulled the door open. There were more buttons than she thought there would be. They all had labels: Stage Lights, Dance Lights, Speakers, ect. She knew flipping the switch wouldn't do much it was easily fixable. So she found the biggest wire she saw and pulled it from its place. Immediately throwing the entire club into darkness. Screams arose from the crowd gathered outside. "Perfect." Stacy congratulated herself, and hurried away form the scene of the crime.  
  
  
  
Cordelia wasn't having fun. She was dancing with a guy she didn't like, and she had to baby sit Stacy's sister while she was doing it. 'Why did I volunteer for this job?' Cordy thought to herself. She looked over at the couple in question. They were getting closer and closer to one another. 'If you're gonna do something, do it now!' she thought. Spike and Buffy didn't even notice her. They weren't paying attention to anything or anyone, except each other. 'Oh my God.' Cordelia thought as she watched the two lean into each other. 'They're gonna kiss. Come on Stacy, do it now!' Just as she thought it, every light, speaker, and machine within the Bronze went dead. A few girls screamed startled by the sudden blackness.  
  
"Okay everyone. Can I have your attention." A voice called out above the crowd. After a few more moments, everyone quieted down. "The Bronze will be closing now due to some technical difficulties. Don't worry I'm sure we'll be open again tomorrow."  
  
Everyone started making their ways towards the door, grabbing coats and purses along the way.  
  
"Guess our dance was cut short." The boy Cordelia was dancing with said.  
  
"Yeah," she replied with fake sympathy. "This date is over." 


	7. Meet My Sister

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Everything was perfect. Buffy thought nothing could go wrong. Suddenly the entire club was plunged into blackness. A few girls screamed, and there was endless chatter arising from the teenagers of Sunnydale. Instinctively, Buffy reached for Spike, who was already wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's alright luv." He said in a calming voice. "It's probably just a power shortage. Nothing to get upset about."  
  
"Yea." Buffy said calming down a bit. "We should probably leave. I mean everyone else is."  
  
"Yea I better get you home." Spike led Buffy through the crowd and out the door. They walked towards Spike's car in silence, neither daring to look at the other. Spike opened the passenger door for Buffy when they got to his car. She muttered a 'thank you' and slid in. He walked to the driver's side and slipped in.  
  
"So does stuff this exciting always happen around here?" Spike asked as they pulled away from the club.  
  
"Actually no." Buffy said with a small laugh. "I mean the Bronze isn't the classiest place in town, but I've never been there when something like that went down."  
  
"Probably heard I was there." Spike laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy answered. 'Someone knew you were there. Knew you were there with me.'  
  
Moments later their car pulled up outside the Summers' home. Spike killed the engine.  
  
"Thanks for tonight." Buffy said turning toward Spike. "I had a really great time."  
  
"Night's not over, pet." Spike said opening his car door and jumping out.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said with surprise as he raced around to her side of the car and popped her door open. He reached inside and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the car. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well what kind of a date would I be if I didn't walk the girl to her door?"  
  
Buffy laughed as she and Spike ran up to her porch.  
  
"Well here we are." Spike said. "I had a blast tonight. We should make this a regular thing." Spike took both of her hands in his.  
  
"Are you a-asking me out?" Buffy stuttered as she said this. 'No way is this happening. How could Willow let me fall asleep before my date. This isn't real.'  
  
"Well, yeah." Spike said. "I mean if you want to."  
  
"Actually I'd-" Buffy's answer was cut off as the porch lights came on and Dawn came rushing out.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy!" she shouted running up to her older sister.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." Buffy said as Dawn rounded behind her. "Spike, meet my sister."  
  
"Dawn's the name." The little girl announced proudly. She shoved her hand out in front of her to Spike, but his hands were currently busy.  
  
He dropped Buffy's hands and took the youngest Summers' hand. "You're so small. Just a little Niblet."  
  
"Niblet. I like that. Niblet, Niblet, Niblet." Dawn sang as she danced around the porch.  
  
"Sure is a hyper little thing, isn't she?" Spike said watching the little girl.  
  
"Never short on energy." Buffy said with a fake smile. "Dawnie why don't you go back inside and tell Willow I'm home."  
  
"Okay," Dawn agreed and bounded back in through the door she left open.  
  
"Sorry about that." Buffy said turning back to Spike once her sister was gone. "Back to what I was about to say."  
  
"Yea?" Spike asked again.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you."  
  
"Great." Spike said raising her hands up. He kissed one hand and then the other. "Till another time." He walked off the porch backwards, watching her the whole time. He was on the last step when he got caught up and fell flat on his butt.  
  
"Omigosh..Spike are you okay?" Buffy asked rushing to him.  
  
"Bruised my ego quite a bit." He said climbing back to his feet. "Damn and I was so hoping that would go off well too. It would have been really romantic the whole watching you as I walked away, but oh well."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle. "It was romantic." She said stepping towards him. She laid her lips softly on his cheek and kissed him. "Very romantic."  
  
Spike looked at her for a moment. Then he nodded his head and walked back to his car.  
  
Buffy stood there and watched as he drove off. She smiled brightly to herself then went back up the porch steps and inside the house.  
  
  
  
Cordelia had offered to drive Stacy home, but she declined. She needed time to think of another plan.  
  
As she neared her house a cold breeze whipped through the air, sending chills up her spine. Although it was only mid-September, the air in Southern California was chilly. Stacy pulled her jacket around her body a little more tightly.  
  
'I can't believe he was there with Buffy! I mean come on! I could find third graders that are built better than her. And that outfit! She looked like such a slut.'  
  
As Stacy walked past the row of trees that lined her neighbor's front yard she looked at her house and noticed two figures standing on the lawn. She stopped mid-step and crouched behind the tall Oak tree.  
  
'Oh my God. I can't believe he even brought her home. And walked her to the door!' Stacy was fuming and that was before she saw Buffy lean in and kiss Spike. She watched closely as Spike walked back to his car and Buffy went inside. Once the car was gone she stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"You better be ready little sis. Cause this is war. And I'm bringing out the big guns." 


	8. Ruined Her Life

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy walked in the house and shut the door behind her, taking a minute to digest what had just happened. 'Is this what love feels like?' she thought.  
  
"Ohmigosh, tell me everything that happened." Willow said running up to her. "In details. Spill girl!"  
  
"It was nice." Buffy replied, a smile spreading across her face. "It was really nice. He was such a gentleman the whole time."  
  
"Niblet!" Dawn yelled as she ran through the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"She's been doing that ever since you got home." Willow said looking over her shoulder at the sugared up little girl. "What's with 'Niblet'?"  
  
"Oh," Buffy said with a small chuckle. "Spike.he said that Dawn was just a Niblet, and I guess she sort of adopted it as her new nickname."  
  
"It sounds like you had a perfect time." Willow said as she and Buffy walked up to her room, Dawn in tail.  
  
"Almost." Buffy said as she shut her bedroom door behind her. Willow and Dawn were situated on the bed when she turned around, all ears on her.  
  
"What do you mean almost?" Willow asked. "Buffy what happened?"  
  
"Stacy.she saw me there with Spike."  
  
"So? What's the big?" Willow asked.  
  
"See that's what I don't get. She said that she had staked a claim on Spike and that I better not try anything tonight. She was acting so Blair Witch like."  
  
"She staked a claim on him? Since when can we claim guys? Was there a memo that I missed?" Willow asked sarcastically.  
  
"The problem is," Buffy suddenly realized that her younger sister was still in the room, and didn't want her to hear this. "Umm.Dawn would you please get me a drink?"  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Because my throat tickles," Buffy said faking a cough.  
  
"I wanna stay here with you!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"Please, Dawnie?" Buffy pleaded, again faking a cough.  
  
"I'm not Dawnie anymore." The little girl laughed.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said with a giggle. "Niblet will you please get me a drink." The youngest Summers bounded out the door laughing and shouting the whole way. Buffy shut the door behind her. "Geez, how much sugar did you give her?"  
  
"What were you saying about Stacy?" Willow asked intrigued.  
  
Buffy shut the door to make sure that Dawn couldn't hear her. "She cornered me in the Bronze. She told me to stay away from Spike, that he was hers. I seriously.I think she would actually try to hurt me."  
  
"What?" Willow asked again in disbelief.  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but I think she might try to hurt me Willow. You don't know my sister." Buffy was wringing her hands. It was amazing how quickly she had gone from excited to nervous/scared.  
  
"But it's not like she's ever hurt you before?" Willow looked at Buffy who gave her a nervous look back. "I mean not seriously? Right?" Buffy continued to give Willow a look. "Oh my God, Buffy what happened?"  
  
"It was years ago." Buffy said walking over to the window and looking out longingly. "I mean I could have only been around 4 or 5. Dawn wasn't even born yet. Stacy was about 10, and I guess my parents thought she was responsible enough to take care of me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well my parents went out for the night. Stacy and I were home alone, and she decided to make dinner. I guess she thought she knew how to cook." Buffy walked away from the window and sat herself down on the bed. "She walked away from the stove for a minute and something, I'm not sure what, caught on fire. It spread fast and soon the entire kitchen was on fire. Stacy freaked, and started yelling. For some reason I was thinking clearly and dialed 911. They got there and put out the fire."  
  
"Oh my God. Buffy that's horrible. But why would that make Stacy hate you? I mean you saved both your lives." Willow said.  
  
"Well see once they called my parents and they got home, the firefighters told them that it was me who called. My parents decided that Stacy wasn't mature enough to be left alone anymore. They grounded her for 3 months and she wasn't allowed to stay home alone until she was 17." Buffy looked up at Willow. The redhead was staring at her with disbelief in her eyes. "She said I ruined her life. That I was mom and dad's favorite."  
  
"It all seems pretty childish to me." Willow said trying to back up her best friend. "You didn't ruin her life. So, okay, maybe you dismantled it a little, but ruined?"  
  
Buffy suppressed a laugh. "Thanks Will. And thanks for watching Dawnie tonight."  
  
"It's no big." Willow said gathering the few books she had brought and stuffed them back into her book bag. "She's a really good kid, and it gave me some time to do my homework."  
  
"We are talking about the same Dawn right?" Buffy asked. As if on cue the wild little girl in question came bounding into the room with a can of soda.  
  
"Here Buffy." She said thrusting the can at her sister.  
  
"Thanks.Niblet." Buffy said taking the can and setting it on her nightstand.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow," Willow said throwing the book bag over her shoulder. "Bye Daw.Niblet." She said waving to Dawn.  
  
Buffy walked Willow downstairs and to the door. Willow reached for the door handle when the door shot opened and almost hit her. In charged Buffy's older sister, Stacy. She charged up the steps and slammed her door at the top.  
  
"Good luck," Willow said as she stepped out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna need it." Buffy said more to herself than to anyone else. 


	9. Threats Or Bluffs?

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy watched as Stacy stormed up the steps and into her room. She shut the door behind Willow and turned on her heel.  
  
She knew it was coming; knew that she wasn't going to make it through the night without having to confront Stacy. It was inevitable, but she still wasn't prepared when her bedroom door burst open and her sister charged in.  
  
"Look," Stacy said without giving Buffy a chance to respond. "I saw you tonight. When Spike brought you home. You kissed him, you.tramp! I can't believe you would kiss on the first date. Never thought you were that easy. I told you to stay away from him, but no you can't settle for being the smart one, or mom's favorite. No you have to go around stealing my boyfriends."  
  
"He wasn't your boyfriend." Buffy managed to get in before Stacy cut her off again.  
  
"Everyone in that school knew he was mine. I figured since you're the brain you'd be able to figure it out. I even gave you a warning. I told you to leave the Bronze, but did you? No! So this is your final warning. If you ever, EVER, see him again, you'll be in so much more trouble than you can even comprehend." Stacy stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard it almost popped off the hinges.  
  
Buffy sat there for a moment letting Stacy's words sink in. Her eyes began to blur and she wiped away a small tear. Maybe it was the names she had called her, or possibly the fact that nothing was ever a bluff with Stacy. She always followed through with it.  
  
Soon the tears were flowing freely. Buffy wiped them away with her hand and slowly stood up from her bed. She walked back to the window and stared out. 'Why does nothing ever work out in my life? Something always goes wrong.' She watched as a pair of headlights approached the house and pulled into the driveway. 'Mom's home.' She thought. At least I don't have to worry about Stacy doing anything while she's around.'  
  
Buffy walked downstairs where Dawn was already telling her mother about all the things that she and Willow did.  
  
"That's nice honey." Joyce said waling into the living room and tossing her coat and purse on a chair. "Oh hello Buffy. How was your date?"  
  
"Nothing special." Buffy answered as Stacy came down the steps and into the kitchen  
  
"What about you Stacy? Enjoy your evening?"  
  
"Yea. It was fine." Stacy answered as she took a can of soda out of the refrigerator and popped it open. She walked back through the hallway and up the stairs without another word.  
  
"Dawn did you finish all your homework?" Joyce asked as she went into the kitchen and got herself a drink.  
  
"Yup. Willow helped me with it. She's really smart."  
  
"Well we'll have to remember to thank her next time won't we? What about you Buffy?"  
  
"I still have a little reading to do. Guess I better go do that." Buffy said turning to go back upstairs.  
  
"You guess right." Joyce said returning to the living room.  
  
Buffy quietly walked up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door behind her. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled under her covers with her book. She opened to the page she had book marked, and began reading, although her mind drifted to thoughts of Spike. 'What the hell am I doing to do?' 


	10. Tough Choices

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy and Willow sat in science class, supposedly watching a filmstrip about volcanoes.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Willow whispered. Since the girls sat at the same lab table they could easily whisper back and forth to each other without catching the attention of the teacher.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy whispered back. "I think I might have to break up with Spike."  
  
"What!" Willow said loudly. The teacher looked up from the papers he was grading on his desk and sent a "Shhh" to the girls. "Buffy that's nuts. You really like Spike, and you're going to let your sister's attitude problem come between you two?"  
  
"It's not an attitude problem, Will. Well actually it is but.I'll get right down to it. I'm scared of her Will. I don't know what she's capable of. I've been thinking about this all night. I got like zero sleep."  
  
"You do look a little tired. Raccoon eyes and all." Willow added.  
  
"Oh gee thanks." Buffy said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You don't actually think she'd do it do you?" Willow asked getting back to the subject at hand. "She couldn't. I mean your mom."  
  
"My mom doesn't know anything when it comes to Stacy." Buffy explained. "She just thinks she has an attitude problem, and that we are just too different to get along. There's no other solution."  
  
"But Buffy." Willow was interrupted as the bell rang. Students jumped up from their seats and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Will, I have to. I just don't see another way." Before Willow could respond Buffy was out the door, no doubt on her way to find Spike and break his heart.  
  
  
  
Spike's day was hell. It had started out horribly with his uncle shouting at him for coming in late the night before. His teachers decided to join in on the Spike-bashing by telling him that he "didn't apply himself" and that he had "a poor attitude". Nothing seemed to be going right this morning. Thank God it was lunchtime.  
  
Spike slammed open his locker, causing it to bang loudly against the adjacent lockers. People looked at him as they passed whispering as they went.  
  
"What are you bloody looking at?" he shot at a group of football players as they walked past him. None of them answered, just kept walking and laughing.  
  
Spike slammed his locker shut and turned to go to lunch. As he started away from his locker he noticed a familiar blonde walking towards him.  
  
'Ah,' he thought. 'This day might just be looking up after all.' "Hello luv." He said as she approached him.  
  
"Hi Spike." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
'God I love that smile.' Spike thought.  
  
"Spike can we talk for a minute?" Buffy asked, gesturing toward the courtyard.  
  
"Sure, pet." Spike said following Buffy out. He held the door for her like a true gentleman.  
  
'He's making this so hard. Why can't he be pig-headed and obnoxious like every other guy on the planet?' Buffy thought as she sat down on one of the benches. "Listen Spike there's something I have to say."  
  
'This isn't going to be good.' Spike thought, his spirits falling. "What is it?"  
  
"Look. Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore." She said in one breath. 'There I said it.' She thought.  
  
"What?" Spike asked in disbelief.  
  
"I just.I don't think we should be together."  
  
She was lying through her teeth and Spike could tell. "You don't mean that."  
  
"I do." Buffy said holding back tears. "I just.can't do this anymore." Finally she couldn't hold off the tears any longer, and took off running towards the girls' restroom leaving Spike to digest what had just happened.  
  
"She dumped me. I can't believe this!" he shouted jumping up from the bench.  
  
"Ah.William, there you are!" a male voice called. Spike spun around to see Mr. Giles, the librarian, his uncle running towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked harshly.  
  
Mr. Giles stopped suddenly, a bit taken back by his nephew's aggressiveness. "Now William I will not have you speaking to me like."  
  
"Bugger this!" Spike shouted as he took off across campus to the school gates.  
  
"William you can't leave school until dismissal!" Mr. Giles shouted after him.  
  
Spike ignored his uncle and continued to walk, mumbling something about 'bloody women' under his breath. His day had started out bad, and he was convinced that it wasn't going to get any better. So he intended to do anything to improve his mood, anything. And anything meant anything. 


	11. A Cure For The Blues

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Spike stormed through Sunnydale, only one thing on his mind. 'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. What the bloody hell is wrong with her?' Before he knew it he was outside a dank looking building. A florescent sign hung above the door with the words "Willy's Place" half-lit in green. 'That's exactly what I need right now.' Spike thought as he pulled open the door and stepped inside.  
  
This bar was nothing special. It looked pretty dirty, the floors probably hadn't been swept in months, and the dust had piled on the tables. A short, dark-haired man stood behind the bar cleaning out a glass with a dishtowel. Spike looked around and noticed only one other person besides him and the bartender. A big guy with bulging muscles and a leather jacket sat in a back booth, guzzling down a beer.  
  
Spike walked up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. The bartender looked up from his current task. He eyed Spike up and down taking in everything. He put the glass down in its proper place and walked over to Spike.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the bartender asked.  
  
"I'm old enough to know that you want to make money," Spike dug into the pocket of his duster and pulled out a wad of cash, "and I happen to have plenty of that."  
  
"Say, where'd a kid like you get some serious cash like that?"  
  
"I got my sources." Spike said sticking it back into the pocket. "Now are you going to serve me or not?"  
  
The bartender looked around and noticed the lack of people to see him. "Fine, as long as no one finds out about this. The name's Willy. What can I get you?"  
  
"Gimme a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Tequila." Spike said with authority.  
  
"You sure you wanna mix them two? I mean they'll give you a heck of a buzz if you know what I mean." Willy said fetching the bottle nonetheless.  
  
"That's what I'm working for." Spike said. Willy brought the two bottles over to Spike along with a glass.  
  
"Here you go." Willy said. "I'll be around if you need anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Spike said as he poured some Jack Daniels into the glass. He added a bit of the Tequila and sloshed the glass around. "To my pathetic life." He said raising a toast to himself. He tilted his head back and gulped down the drink.  
  
  
  
Mr. Giles paced the landing in front of the door anxiously. He glanced down at his watch nearly every 5 seconds. "Where is he?" the man growled out loud. "It's nearly 10 o'clock, and he hasn't been seen since lunchtime. Truth be told I hope he doesn't return, I really don't feel the need to kill someone tonight." Giles stopped his pacing and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He poured the water into the teapot as millions of thoughts filled his head. 'Where is he? What if something had happened to him? I'll kill him if he's done something stupid.'  
  
Giles was brought back to reality as the front door slammed shut. He rushed out of the kitchen to find his nephew stumbling in the apartment, clearly drunk. He tried to walk to the stairs tripping over a coffee table, cursing loudly.  
  
"WILLIAM ANTHONY GILES!" Giles shouted angrily.  
  
"What d'you want?" Spike asked picking himself up off the ground.  
  
"It is nearly ten o'clock and you've not called. And furthermore, I do not approve of your current state!" his uncle yelled. "You are far too young to be stumbling about drunker than a rotten sailor."  
  
"Sod off." Spike yelled back. "I'm in pain and you've got no right to tell me what to do. You're not my father!"  
  
"You're right I am not your father. And I thank God that he isn't around to see you now. He would be ashamed of what you've become. A lazy, lay- about, drunken." Giles stopped suddenly and mentally calmed himself down. "William," he said in a lower voice. "This is not appropriate behavior."  
  
"Oh would you give it up!" Spike yelled finding his was onto the first two steps. "I'm never going to be the son you always wanted. I'm not going to be proper and polite and a brown-noser like you! I've got my own way of doing things and it's been working just fine up until now!"  
  
"Working fine?! William, you were thrown out of countless schools in London because of your horrid behavior. Your poor grandmother couldn't even control you anymore and sent you to me. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you walk all over me like everyone else!" Giles was again getting angry and he had to mentally count to ten for fear that he may strangle his nephew.  
  
"Bugger this!" Spike shouted as he made his way up the rest of the steps stopping at the top. "If you had any idea what my life was like you would stop the ground from moving instead of standing there scowling at me like a child."  
  
"You are a child." Giles said moving to the bottom of the staircase. "William, what happened today?"  
  
"Nothing that I feel like talking about." Spike said. He stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Giles stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up. He removed the glasses from his face, massaging the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with him?" he asked no one in particular. Giles walked across the living room and sat himself down on the couch desperately trying to think of something, anything that would improve the current situation. 


	12. The Last Straw

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
**Author's note: this is gonna be a short chapter! Sorry guys, the next one will be really long though!**  
  
  
  
Joyce Summers had noticed a change in her middle daughter's demeanor-a drastic change. Buffy had been a normal teenager, happy some days, angry the next, and annoyed the day after that. But lately it seemed that she had dug herself into a deep hole and refused to come out. She didn't eat, didn't talk, and she didn't go out anymore. Joyce had even gotten a call from some teachers at school who were concerned about Buffy's home life. She wasn't participating in class any longer, her grades were dropping, and she refused to do homework.  
  
"Joyce?" Caroline asked her co-worker.  
  
"Hmm?" the woman asked looking up from the shipping order she was supposed to be filing.  
  
"You seem a little distracted today Joyce."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, Buffy's been really depressed lately, and I can't seem to figure out why."  
  
"She's a teenager, Joyce." Caroline said. "She's probably heart-broken over some 5 minute crush. She'll be fine in a day or so."  
  
"I hope you're right." Joyce said going back to her work. "I really hope you're right."  
  
  
  
Spike's head was throbbing. After the fight with his uncle he had fallen asleep on his bedroom floor. He woke up with one hell of a hangover and Giles refused to let him stay home from school. So he lugged himself from class to class, trying desperately not to be sick.  
  
Walking down the hall to one pointless class or another he saw her. Buffy walking down the hall towards him. She looked almost as miserable as he did. Not being able to bear being near her, he veered right into a different hallway. But his choice wasn't a good one because he ran smack into Stacy.  
  
"Oh you." He said looking at the person he had walked into.  
  
"Nice to see you too Spike." Stacy said turning on her charm. "Hey I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to the Bronze tonight. There's a group of us going and."  
  
"No thanks," Spike said stepping sideways. "I'm never going out with another girl as long as I live." He walked past her not even caring what she thought.  
  
"That does it." Stacy said in a quiet voice. "That's the last straw. I'm never going to get him until Buffy is out of the picture. And I think I've got just the thing." Stacy continued to her class, planning her activities for the rest of the day. 


	13. Spells And Portals

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Stacy and Cordelia were already off campus by the time the last bell rang. Actually they cut out of P.E. early and were already half way across town by the time everyone else was just getting to their lockers.  
  
Cordelia's car turned the corner onto Main Street. "So where exactly are we going?" Cordy asked.  
  
"The Sunnydale Magick Shoppe." Stacy said looking down at the small ad she had clipped from the daily paper. "I got a few things I need to pick up."  
  
"What could you possibly need there? Why not the mall? I hear April Fools is having a big sale." Cordelia said as she pulled into a tight parking place.  
  
"Maybe later." Stacy said as she opened the passenger door and climbed out. "This is important."  
  
The Magick Shoppe wasn't what Stacy had imagined it would be. She was thinking dusty old books and jars full of weird items that couldn't be categorized by a normal person. And she was right, well half right. There were books, endless shelves of books, but they weren't all old and dusty. There were a few of them, but the majority of the books were new. And there were jars of things that Stacy didn't even want to imagine what they were. All in all, it was a pretty modern place with, hardwood floors, and glass cases and a computer on the main counter.  
  
A man in dark pants and a dress shirt was standing behind the counter reading over a paper of some sort. He looked up from the paper, finally noticing the girls standing there.  
  
"Oh hello there." The man said setting the paper down and coming out from behind the counter. "Can I help you girls with something?"  
  
"Yea actually you can." Stacy moved towards the man, leaving Cordelia to explore the shop. "I need a spell to make someone disappear. To make them go away and no one would remember them. Can you help me?"  
  
The shopkeeper looked at the girl stunned. Most teens came into the shop looking for a simple love potion or just some incense. He never expected to hear such a request. "I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "That's some pretty dark magic. If you're not acquainted with the black arts, it could be quite dangerous."  
  
Stacy reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Can you help me?" she said more slowly, waving the cash in front of the man.  
  
The shopkeeper was a greedy man. Sure he cared about the people, but if someone was offering him more money than the supplies were worth, he wasn't going to turn them down. He knew deep down that in the end this would all backfire on him, but he truly didn't care.  
  
"Come with me." He said quietly, waving for Stacy to follow him.  
  
She followed close behind the man as he led her up a pair of stairs and onto a loft. Up there were a few books, these ones dusty and old.  
  
"This is my private collection." The shopkeeper said. "I don't normally allow customers up here, but you have persuaded me." The man made his way over to one of the bookshelves and picked out a rather large book. "Here. I believe this is the book you are looking for."  
  
He led her back down the steps and to the table that sat in the middle of the floor. He began flipping through the yellow, age-stained, pages. "Ah here it is." He said pushing the book towards Stacy. "It's called a Temporal Fold. It creates a doorway into another dimension through which you can enter. But the doorway only lasts a few minutes so you must be quick. Once the door is close only the one who originally opened it can reopen the door."  
  
Stacy looked over the words in front of her. They weren't in English that much was for sure. They didn't resemble any language that Stacy had ever studied before either.  
  
"The spell is pretty simple." He said. "But it requires a great deal of meditation. You must be completely centered to properly perform the spell. You'll be needing quite a few things too."  
  
He made his was to one of the shelves and grabbed a few jars. Then he walked back behind the counter and grabbed a few other items, rang them up with the computer, and stuck them in a bag. He walked back to the table with a questioning look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so intent on this spell?"  
  
"Let's just say that I've been wronged and someone has to pay." Stacy said with wickedness to her voice. "What about the rest? A spell to make everyone forget."  
  
"Unfortunately, there is no such spell. Magick is not meant to alter the human mind. But I have all of your supplies ready."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Stacy said rising from the table and grabbing the book. She walked over to the counter and took the bag. She handed the money to the shopkeeper and walked quickly to the door.  
  
"One last warning." He called after her. "Be careful with the spell, magick doesn't always work the way you want it to."  
  
"Whatever." Stacy replied only loud enough for her to hear. "Cordy let's go." She yelled for her friend.  
  
Cordelia was busy checking out the scented candles when Stacy called to her. She dug her keys out of her purse and made her way to the door.  
  
"You ready?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got what I came for." She held up the bag. "Let's go." 


	14. Getting Back To Life As Normal

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Buffy's life had become a living hell. Nothing seemed to be going right, ever since she broke up with Spike. She had absolutely no appetite, and she couldn't sleep. Seeing him in the halls was murder, especially when he smiled. But that wasn't very often. He seemed to be as depressed as she was.  
  
"Why don't you two just make up?" Willow asked at lunch when she caught Buffy staring at Spike across the cafeteria.  
  
"Here, here." Xander agreed, earning an odd look from the girls. "What? Okay I know I don't exactly like Spike, and I think that he's a little.weird. But I'd rather see the Buffster happy with him than moping around like her puppy just died."  
  
"See even Xander thinks you should get back together." Willow said nudging her best friend.  
  
"I can't though." Buffy said lifting her head from his current position on her folded arms. "I mean if I get back with Spike, assuming that he would still want me after what I did to him, Stacy would have a fit."  
  
"But did breaking up with him really do anything?" Willow asked. "Except make you both miserable."  
  
"Stacy hasn't said a word to me since." Buffy said quietly. "But she hasn't stopped being a complete bitch to me. Not that I expected her to or anything."  
  
"Well then why don't you just."  
  
"I can't Will, okay?" Buffy pushed her chair back from the table and got up, walking away from the table.  
  
"Xander we have to do something." Willow said as she watched Buffy disappear out into the hallway. "We can't let her keep going on like this."  
  
  
  
Spike was sitting at his regular lunch table with the few people at Sunnydale High that he associated with. There was Graham and Riley, the two athletes of the group; Oz and Angel, the music junkies; and Dru and Darla, Angel and Riley's girlfriends, respectively, who followed them everywhere. Spike didn't really care for any of them except Dru; she was always nice to him  
  
"So where are we going tonight, Oz?" Angel asked, his arm wrapped around Dru.  
  
"I was thinking the Bronze. It's kind of the only place worth going to in town." Oz was the sarcastic type, who never, NEVER, made an expression.  
  
"Oh man we always go there." Riley whined earning a playful slap from Darla. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a baby. At least you can still leave the house." Darla said.  
  
"Parents still got you on lock down?" Graham asked taking the last sip of his soda.  
  
"Yeah." She said leaning back against Riley. "Two more weeks to go."  
  
"Way harsh." Riley said. "You coming with tonight Spike?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Graham joked. "He's still living in that big hole of despair that he's taken up permanent residence in."  
  
"Bloody hilarious." Spike jabbed back.  
  
"It's true man." Angel said with a smirk. "You've been pretty depressed lately. What's the what?"  
  
"It's just." Spike began.  
  
"Don't say it," Graham pleaded.  
  
"Buffy." Spike concluded. Everyone at the table sighed. They'd spent the past few days having to listen to Spike rant on and on about Buffy Summers.  
  
"Come on, man." Riley said. "She's a freshmen. I mean there are plenty of other fish in the sea."  
  
"Amen to that." Angel added. "Since when does Spike chase after under classmen?"  
  
"He doesn't." Oz confirmed. "At least the Spike I remember didn't. Guess he's gone soft on us."  
  
"No way. I'm still the bad ass I was." Spike said with conviction in his voice.  
  
"So are you coming then?" Riley asked again.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Spike said. "What do I have to lose?"  
  
  
  
Willow met up with Buffy at her locker. She was pulling out the books for her afternoon classes.  
  
"Buffy listen," Willow began. "Just hear me out. If you're not going to get back together with Spike, then why not look for another guy? Who knows you might find someone nicer than Spike."  
  
"It's not possible." Buffy said grimly.  
  
"What's not possible?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Finding a guy nicer than Spike. It's not possible. I don't think such a guy exists." Buffy leaned back against the row of lockers and stared off into space. "Spike's the nicest, sweetest, best-looking guy there is and ever will be. I'll never find someone as perfect as him."  
  
Willow sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look Buffy, if someone who didn't know you as well as I do was listening to you right now, they'd have you committed. You're talking in circles; saying you don't want to get back with Spike, but that he's the most perfect guy ever. But since I know you do well," Willow took a breath then continued on, "I know that what you really need is a night on the town with your friends. Not romantic involvement included."  
  
"Will I don't really feel like." Buffy began to protest.  
  
"Look I'm not giving you a choice." Willow said in a slightly irritated tone. "You're coming to the Bronze tonight with me and Xander and that's final. Got it?" Buffy quietly nodded her head in agreement. "Good. I'll meet at your house and walk you there around 8." She didn't even give Buffy enough time to respond before she was gone.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Xander asked when Willow came strolling back into the cafeteria after chasing after Buffy.  
  
"Great. She's coming to the Bronze tonight. Around 8." Willow answered.  
  
"Cool. I'll be there." Xander said. "Think Amy would want to come?"  
  
Amy was Xander's new love interest. She was an old friend of Willow's but they had kind of lost touch over the years. Xander and Amy had been introduced only a few months before, but they seemed to hit it off.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you ask her." Willow said picking up her soda can and downing the rest of it in one gulp.  
  
"I'll do that." Xander said. "And we'll meet you there at 8."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Willow said. 


	15. Back To The Bronze

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
** Author's Notes: Here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get done, but with our school play coming up and all, I had all of three days to learn how to use the soundboard. Sounds like fun huh? It wasn't! **  
  
  
  
Buffy really didn't want to go out tonight but she knew if she called Willow to cancel she would get a tongue lashing and still have to go. So, reluctantly, she dressed for the outing.  
  
She wanted to look good, but she just didn't feel it. So she chose a pair of dark blue jeans with patches and a long sleeved shirt. She left her hair down, not having the time or the patience to do anything with it.  
  
She was sitting on her bed staring at the wall when the doorbell rang. "Guess that's Willow." Buffy said climbing off the bed and down the steps. She met Stacy half way down.  
  
"You're little loser friend's here." She said carrying a glass of juice with her.  
  
"Did you let her in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Stacy answered simply. "Why would I?" She walked past Buffy and up into her room.  
  
"Of course." Buffy said quietly in a sarcastic voice. "That would require you to be nice." She opened the door and met Willow's bright gaze.  
  
"Buffy you look great! Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Thanks for lying Will." Buffy replied with a giggle. "Ready as ever." She quickly grabbed her coat off the railing and followed Willow out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Spike was already at the Bronze. He was seated at a crowded table in the back, pretending to listen to the horrible music.  
  
Really his mind drifted back to the first time he was here with Buffy. That had been a magical night. Everything seemed to be perfect then. Buffy seemed to be enjoying herself and Spike was having the time of his life. So then why did she break it off so soon?  
  
'Bloody women!' Spike thought angrily. 'I'll never understand 'em.'  
  
"Don't you agree Spike?" Drusilla asked him.  
  
"Hmmm?" he asked, not hearing the question.  
  
"You with us here?" Graham asked slapping his friend's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a little.distracted." Spike's voice lowered as he saw a blonde head come bobbing into the club. He stood up quickly, hitting the table and causing a few of the drinks to spill over their sides.  
  
His hopes soared as he saw the blonde walking this way. But they plummeted as he saw a black-haired boy meet up with the girl and kiss her. 'Not Buffy.' He thought solemnly. He sat back down and looked around the table at the faces being made by his friends.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You have got to get over her." Angel sighed heavily. "She's like dictating your life."  
  
"Is not." Spike said. "She has absolutely no control over me."  
  
"Oh face it, man. You're totally whipped." Riley laughed. Everyone else at the table laughed too.  
  
Spike looked around at them laughing at him. 'This couldn't get any worse.' He thought. He stood up from the table, and with one final look, walked away muttering something about ".bloody American." under his breath.  
  
  
  
Buffy wasn't sure if she was going to need her jacket when she grabbed it. But she figured it wouldn't hurt to take it. She was thankful she did as a cold wind whipped around her, sending her hair flying around.  
  
"Wow, did it get cold out here fast." Willow said pulling her spring jacket tighter. "Guess I should have listened to my mom and taken a heavier coat."  
  
"Yea. Probably." Buffy replied mindlessly. Her mind had wandered to Spike, as it did so much lately.  
  
She was remembering the last time she was at the Bronze. She had been with Spike and had the time of her life. She thought everything would be perfect. But of course they weren't. Nothing ever went right in Buffy's life. 'I'm doomed to badness.' She thought glumly.  
  
".so they're gonna meet us at the Bronze later." Willow continued.  
  
"They?" Buffy asked not knowing who Willow was talking about.  
  
"Xander and Amy." Willow explained. "Have you been listening to me?"  
  
"Of course, every word." Buffy lied. Willow stopped walking and stared at Buffy. After a moment Buffy confessed, "All right, all right, I wasn't listening. But that doesn't mean I wasn't interested in what you were saying."  
  
"Uh huh." Willow said as she continued walking. The rest of the walk to the Bronze went pretty much in silence until the girls rounded the corner to the club.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said noticing all the people at the door. "This place is packed tonight."  
  
"Yeah I hear there's a new band headlining or something. Might be worth hearing." Willow said.  
  
"Let's hope so for the price of the cover charge." Buffy complained.  
  
The girls made their way through the crowd, pushing past teens and younger kids alike. They finally got to the door, paid their money to the bouncer, and charged inside.  
  
"This place really is packed." Willow said as pack of people flew past her, pushing her to the side. "Geez, rude much?"  
  
"Well why don't you go look for Xander and Amy, or at least try to find us a table, and I'll head over to the bar and grab us a latte." Buffy suggested.  
  
"All right." Willow agreed. "But I'm not promising anything." She quickly disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Buffy turned on her heel and headed towards the bar. There were even more people crowded around the bar. She tried to push through them, but it was no use. "My God what are they giving away tonight?" Buffy asked trying to see around the people.  
  
Buffy waited patiently until a spot at the counter was open. She rushed forward and ran right into Spike who was carrying a root beer float. The drink went flying through the air; it's contents spilling all over Buffy, and the glass shattering on the floor.  
  
"Sorry, luv." Spike said trying to not look Buffy in the eye. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said trying to sound annoyed, even though she was thankful for any contact with him. She looked down at her clothes, "Oh man look at my shirt."  
  
"You'll be fine, just go home and have your mum wash it." Spike said.  
  
"Ugh." Buffy huffed as she stormed away from Spike. Spike decided he wasn't going to take that attitude from her. So he followed her all the way into the Women's restroom near the back of the club.  
  
"Spike what are you doing in here?" Buffy yelled when Spike burst through the door.  
  
"Listen, pet." Spike said with a wave of anger in his voice that scared Buffy a little. "I'm not the one who ended this relationship, so."  
  
"Relationship?!" Buffy yelled back. "What relationship did we have? We went out once."  
  
"And that one night was great. Or at least I thought it was." Spike recoiled. "But then you come strolling up and just blow me off like it was nothing. I had real feelings for you." Spike cornered Buffy against a wall and brought his face close to hers. "I actually thought I loved you. Thought that maybe, just maybe this was the right girl for me. Guess I was wrong." He stepped back away from her and began pacing. "How could I ever love a self-centered, childish, bitch?!"  
  
"Self-centered?" Buffy asked, the tears spilling out of her eyes, and trailing down her cheeks. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe breaking up with you wasn't my choice? That maybe I didn't want to do it?" she clenched her fists at her sides.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?" Spike asked.  
  
"I didn't want it to stop!" Buffy yelled angrily. "If I had any choice at all we would be making out in your car by now, not yelling and screaming at each other in the bathroom of some cheap local club!"  
  
Spike stopped for a minute. "Whose choice was it if it wasn't yours?" he asked in a softer voice.  
  
"It was my sisters." Buffy replied wiping a stray tear off her face.  
  
"The Niblet?"  
  
"No my other sister."  
  
"Other."  
  
"Yea Spike. I have two sisters." Buffy admitted. "Her name's Stacy. She's the one who's been chasing you around school since you moved here."  
  
"The annoying chit who's been following me?" Spike repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yea her." Buffy said with a sob. "She told me to stay away from you or something bad would happen. And I believed her because I was scared! I was afraid of my own sister!"  
  
"Pet why didn't you tell me?" Spike came towards Buffy and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Don't." she said pushing his arm away and moving towards to door. "I didn't tell you because I thought it would be easier. Thought it would be easier to make a clean break and not have to feel guilty every time I looked at your. But that didn't pan out either."  
  
"This doesn't make sense, Buffy." Spike said.  
  
"No I guess it doesn't. But we just have to leave it at that. Because." Buffy fought back another wave of tears that inevitably came. "Because I can't do this any more!" She ran out the door, leaving Spike standing in the women's restroom to digest everything that had just been said. 


	16. Taking Care Of Old Rivals

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
** Author's Note: I think I'm finally done with this story. Maybe one more chapter. However if you guys really want more just R & R and tell me. I'll add some more. Thanks for all the reviews thus far! **  
  
  
  
Stacy was busy rushing around the house setting up the things for her ritual. Her mother had called a half hour earlier and said that she was going to be home much later than she had planned. Dawn was staying with a friend tonight, so that meant that she and Buffy had the house to themselves for at least three more hours. Buffy should be coming home soon, and the ritual was all ready to begin.  
  
Stacy sat in the middle of the living room. There were candles, near 30 of them, spread around the room to create a crude circle around her. The book that she had bought at the Magick Shoppe sat propped up in front of her and the other supplies scattered throughout the circle.  
  
'Okay,' Stacy thought as she went through a mental checklist of her supplies. 'Candles, check; incantation, check; everything else, check.' No one ever said Stacy was the most thorough person.  
  
She sat there for a minute and prepared herself for the deep trance she had to be in for the spell. She had been practicing her meditation since she got back to from the Magick Shoppe. She had to reach deep within herself, and block out everything else. Stacy had almost become an expert at putting herself into a trance.  
  
She sat there for quite some time before she noticed the change. She seemed lighter, as if someone were lifting her up off the ground. She noticed an burst of energy in the room around her, like there were a million people in the room with her, but she knew there weren't.  
  
She opened her eyes to confirm her theory and saw no one in the room with her. But there in the doorway to the living room it was; a portal.  
  
Buffy had never run faster in her life. As soon as her fight was over with Spike she fled from the Bronze and didn't stop running until she hit Rovello Drive.  
  
Thoughts raced through her mind: 'I can't believe I told him! Stacy's gonna freak! What the hell am I going to do?!'  
  
By the time she was in front of her house, Buffy was tired, scared, and nauseous. She kneeled down on her front lawn and stayed there for a minute, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Why me?!" Buffy yelled to the heavens. Tears began to stream down her face, "I didn't do anything to deserve this!" She dropped her face to her hands and sobbed openly.  
  
Spike was on a mission. Only a minute after Buffy fled the Bronze, Spike was on her heels. He knew exactly where she was going. She was headed home, and Spike intended on beating her there.  
  
He never anticipated her speed. By the time he reached her street she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Bollocks," he swore and began racing towards her house. He stopped when he go within a few feet of the house and heard crying. He crept alongside a row of bushes and peeked around the side. Buffy was there, kneeling on the grass, crying.  
  
Spike stepped around the side of the bushes, and immediately Buffy's head shot up. It was like she could sense him there. She looked up at him, eyes red from crying.  
  
"Spike." She simply said.  
  
"Luv what's wrong." He said moving towards her.  
  
"Don't." she warned quickly climbing to her feet. "She.she might be watching."  
  
"Who?" Spike asked. "Your sister?" Buffy only nodded in compliance. "What is it with this girl? Look you and I are going to have a talk with her." Spike stalked towards the house before Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"No you can't." She said pulling him back. "Please. She'll.I don't know.she's not what you think."  
  
"She's a jealous older sibling." Spike stated. "She's mad because her bratty little sister is getting more attention than her."  
  
"Please, Spike." Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Look, luv." Spike said in a soft voice. "I'm going in there with or without you. I think it's high time you stand up to her. Unless you feel like living the rest of your life in fear." He began walking away from her towards the house, half expecting to feel Buffy grab his arm again. But she didn't. He took a few steps toward the house and stopped, looking back at her. "You coming or not?" he asked.  
  
Buffy looked up at him. 'He's right.' She thought. 'I can't be afraid forever, but.I don't know if I can do this.' Slowly, she picked herself up off the ground and came to stand beside him.  
  
Spike smiled faintly as he felt her hand move to his. He grabbed her hand in his firmly and began to walk. She stayed with him, up the porch steps and to the door. Buffy raised her hand to the doorknob and with a small push, the door swung open.  
  
The house was dark. There were no lights whatsoever, except an odd glowing coming from a door a little ways down the hall. It cast eerie shadows on the far end of the hall, making the house look deserted. Buffy knew that Stacy was home, but it didn't look so.  
  
Buffy took a step into the house, her hand still in Spike's, pulling him along behind her. She was breathing quiet, shallow breaths; afraid that if began breathing too loud it would alert someone to their presence there.  
  
"Stacy?" Buffy asked quietly, praying for no answer. There was none. 'Maybe she went out after all.' Buffy thought happily.  
  
Spike pushed past Buffy when he heard an odd noising coming from ahead of them. She clung to his back with fear.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" she asked him.  
  
"Not sure." Spike said, his voice thick with curiosity. "Stay back." He told Buffy. Spike took a few steps forward and stopped to listen. Everything was quiet. "Hmmm."  
  
"Good 'hmmm' or bad 'hmmm'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Neither. There's nothing." Spike didn't finish his sentence. He was standing there, staring into the doorway where the glowing light was coming from. Buffy watched him for a moment, then walk up beside him. She stared into the same doorway and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
There in the doorway was a glowing, shimmering door-like thing. A spectrum of colors swirled through it like a rainbow. The edges rippled and waved like the water of a pond.  
  
"What the?" Spike asked.  
  
"No idea." Buffy answered her eyes never straying from the sight in front of her. "Where did it come fr." Buffy's words were cut off as Spike was hurled into the thing, disappearing from sight.  
  
Stacy had heard voices coming from outside. She pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the front window. There in her own front yard were Buffy and Spike. She was sitting on the ground, crying like a baby, and Spike was coddling her.  
  
"Figures." Stacy huffed. "She acts like a complete baby, and she still gets all the attention. With Spike, with mom. God, what do I have to do?!"  
  
Stacy noticed that Buffy and Spike were approaching the house.  
  
"Show time." She said proudly. She snuck through the living room, careful to avoid touching the doorway, and hid herself inside a closet across from the portal.  
  
The plan was to hide inside the closet and then when Buffy was in front of the portal, she would jump out and push her through. It was perfect, as long as Spike didn't get in the way.  
  
Stacy listened carefully as she heard the front door open and footsteps fall into the hallway. She heard Buffy call her name, but ignored her. They walked closer and Stacy, as quietly as possible, cracked open the closet door so she could see out. She saw Spike step ahead of Buffy.  
  
'What is he doing?' she thought angrily. 'He's screwing this whole thing up!' She waited for a moment to see what Spike would do. He stood there staring at the portal for a moment before Buffy joined him. 'This is it.' Stacy thought happily. 'A few more seconds and I'll be rid of that brat forever.' She waited patiently, nerves screaming at her to go, but her mind was telling to her wait.  
  
"No idea." she heard Buffy answer Spike.  
  
'Now!' her mind screamed at her. Stacy lunged forward to push Buffy through the portal, but her foot caught on an old umbrella sitting at the bottom of the closet and she fell. She put her hands out and hit the first thing she felt. Unfortunately that "thing" was Spike. The force of her fall pushed him off balance and he plummeted into the portal instead of Buffy.  
  
"NOO!" the two sisters screamed in unison.  
  
Stacy quickly climbed to her feet and moved to the side of the portal. "Spike!" she yelled into the thing. Not a sound answered her.  
  
"What did you do?!" Buffy screamed as the whole situation overwhelmed her. She began to break down into tears.  
  
"Don't you dare cry!" Stacy yelled at her. "If it weren't for you none of this would be happening!"  
  
"Me?!" Buffy asked dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not the one who just shoved Spike into God knows where!"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be him!" Stacy yelled as she crumpled to the floor. "It was supposed to be you! You were supposed to go through there and never come back."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh well..."Stacy rose with a devilish look in her eye. "If I can't have him here with me, you can have him there." She reached out quickly, grabbed her sister by the shoulders and jerked her towards the doorway.  
  
Buffy fought with all she had against her sister's power. She brought her foot behind Stacy's knee and kicked her feet out from under her. Both Stacy and Buffy rolled to the floor just feet in front of the portal. Stacy was on top of Buffy, and getting the upper hand in the fight.  
  
'This is it.' Buffy thought glumly. 'She's finally gonna get her way.' Buffy looked over at the portal with a look of doom. But there she noticed at the bottom of the floor was a hand. 'Spike!' she thought happily. A renewed strength was born in Buffy as she fought to push her sister's bigger body off of hers. She pushed up with all her might and succeeded in sending Stacy stumbling backwards.  
  
"You can't win this one." Stacy said as she sized Buffy up, preparing for her next attack.  
  
Buffy countered her, staying a few feet from her at all times. They circled each other until Stacy's back was to the portal. Buffy watched hopefully as Spike's form began to appear, as though he were climbing out of a hole. His upper body appeared on the floor as he reached for Stacy's leg. Buffy was holding her breath as his fingers tightened around her ankle and yanked. Spike disappeared back into the portal, pulling Stacy along with him.  
  
"NO!" Buffy yelled as she dove towards the portal and tried to grab Spike's hand, but it was gone. "No." she sobbed. Buffy pushed away from the doorway until her back hit the opposite wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, laid her head on them and cried without shame. 'I lost him again.' She thought. 'I loved him. I really did.'  
  
"I loved him." Buffy said out loud, her voice echoing off the walls. "I loved him and I never got to tell him. He'll never know." She laid her head back down on her knees.  
  
"Oh, he knows."  
  
Buffy's head shot up at the sound of the voice. There standing beside her was Spike looking flushed like he had just finished a race.  
  
"Spike!" she shouted. Before he knew what hit him, Spike was holding Buffy as she crushed her lips to his mercilessly. He held her close and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues danced, and hands roamed each other's bodies. Finally Spike broke the kiss to breathe.  
  
"Where did you? How did you?" Buffy asked gasping.  
  
"I came out down by the old warehouse. Funny thing to have a portal that only takes you half a mile." Spike chuckled.  
  
"What about.Stacy?"  
  
Spike paused for a moment. "She didn't come out with me, luv. Don't think she made it out."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment, letting the full weight of what had just happened hit her. Her sister had tried to get rid of her, she almost lost the man she loved, and her sister was gone for good. She moved into Spike's embrace not saying a word, but just feeling his body beneath hers; hearing the sound of his heart beating. She would have to deal with her mother yet. How on Earth was she going to explain this? 'Oh well.' She sighed. Better to deal with that when it came, but for now she just wanted to be near Spike for as long as possible. 


	17. The Way Things Should Be

Summary: This is an AU. Buffy has an older sister named Stacy. When Spike moves to town, Stacy sees him as her knight in shining armor. But when he falls for the younger Buffy, there's going to be hell in the Summers' home. Stacy hatches a plan to win Spike back and get rid of her sister...for good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters. Well except Stacy. She's all mine, the rest belong to Joss Whedon who is a god.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
  
  
Buffy was in a daze. The police had been at the house for almost two hours, inspecting things and asking too many questions that she couldn't answer. But Spike stayed with her the whole time, and never let her hand stray from his.  
  
When her mom came home, Buffy had explained that by the time she and Spike got home Stacy wasn't here. She searched the whole house, but the eldest Summers girl was no where to be found.  
  
Joyce had had a fit. She turned the house upside down looking for a note of something to that effect, but found none. Finally she called the police, and told them that her daughter was missing. Presumably they told her that they couldn't really do anything until she had been missing for at least 24 hours. But Joyce was a very convincing person, and within half an hour the place was crawling with men in uniforms.  
  
"So you say that you two got home around 9:00 p.m.?" the officer asked Spike and Buffy who were sitting on the steps.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy nodded in compliance.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what were both of you coming back to the house for?" the officer asked.  
  
"Well.uh." Buffy stumbled looking to Spike for help.  
  
"We had a bit of a fight and she ran off. I chased after her. We met up outside the house and worked out our differences. Then she invited me in for a drink." Spike said gently squeezing Buffy's hand to let her know that he was there for her. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy added with a smile. "He's very persuasive."  
  
"That'll be all." The officer said. "Thank you very much."  
  
Buffy crawled off the steps and let go of Spike's hand. She looked back at him and flashed him a smile. She turned and made her way over towards her mother who was standing near the front door talking to one of the officers.  
  
".There's really nothing more we can do." The officer told Joyce glumly. "We'll enter her into our Missing Persons Database, but then all we can do is wait."  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Summers said with a nod of her head.  
  
"You should get some sleep." The officer added.  
  
"Yes." Joyce said simply. The officer walked out of the house closing the door behind him.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
Joyce turned to her and immediately the tears began to stream down her face. Buffy moved quickly and wrapped her arms around her mother, attempting to comfort her. "I'm so sorry." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. This wasn't your fault." Joyce said raising her head to look at her daughter. "I've suspected that Stacy was unhappy for a long time. I should have done something about it. Maybe I could have stopped her, helped her."  
  
"Mom, this isn't your fault either. I don't think anyone could have helped Stacy." Buffy comforted her. "She wouldn't let anyone touch her."  
  
"I supposed I should call your Aunt Melinda and go pick up Dawn. This is going to be hard on her." Joyce said walking towards the phone.  
  
"You know what mom?" Buffy interrupted. "Why don't you let me go get her? I mean Spike can drive me. I think it might be better if I explained things to her." She studied her mother's face closely.  
  
"I suppose that would be all right." Joyce said picking up the phone. "I'll call while you tow are driving over."  
  
Buffy gave her mother one last hug and then went over to the stairs where Spike was watching her.  
  
"Spike, I need a favor." Buffy said.  
  
"Anything, luv." He got to his feet and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, setting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I need you to take me over to my aunt's place to get Dawn." Buffy said, inhaling the wonderful smell of Spike. A faint smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Oh God. Never even thought about the Niblet." Spike sounded surprised. Buffy had to giggle at his use of her new nickname. "What's so funny, pet?"  
  
"Just hearing you call her that." Buffy said. "And being here in your arms. It's almost like.this is the way things should be."  
  
Joyce was right Dawn took it pretty hard. Hearing that her sister was gone, presumably run away, was tragic. The only person that could comfort her was Spike.  
  
Buffy sat there in the front seat of the car while Spike was putting Dawn in the backseat. She had fallen asleep from crying so much. Spike laid her down gently on the seat and took his duster off and draped it over her like a blanket. He pushed his seat back and climbed in the driver's seat. Spike started the car and look over at Buffy.  
  
"What?" he asked when he noticed that Buffy was staring at him.  
  
"You're so good with her." Buffy answered looking into the backseat. Dawn had curled herself into a ball underneath his coat. "I've never seen Dawn take to anyone like she took to you."  
  
"She just likes me." Spike said. "I've always had a connection with kids. They just seem to like me."  
  
"Mmm." Buffy leaned in and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting. Immediately her mouth opened and his tongue worked its way inside, dueling with hers. Finally she broke the kiss to breathe. "I can see why." She giggled.  
  
"Vixen." Spike said sitting back into his seat. He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
~Six Months Later~  
  
Buffy quickly turned the dial on her lockers and pulled the handle up. The door popped open and she threw her books inside. She glanced down at her watch. "Crap, I'm gonna be late." She pulled out her notebook and book, and slammed her locker door, jumping backwards in surprise.  
  
"Mornin, luv." Spike said leaning against the locker next to Buffy's. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a blue sweater.  
  
Since he and Buffy had started dating again, she made him change his wardrobe. She took him to the mall one weekend and got him all new clothes. Granted he whined the whole time, but she made it up to him with a little make out session in one of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Mmm, good morning to you too." Buffy said with a quick peck on his lips.  
  
"So I was thinking we'd go to a movie tonight." Spike said. "Hear there's a new horror flick out about vampires."  
  
"Oh that's what I want to do on my Friday night." Buffy said sarcastically. "Sit in a crowded theater with a bunch of twelve year olds screaming their heads off. Plus those vampires are always so fake looking."  
  
"Oh come on. You forgot one thing." Spike said walking around behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. "Theaters are dark. We could be all alone in the back row. And those little twelve year old girls' screams would muffle yours."  
  
Buffy elbowed him playfully. "As if you could do anything to make me scream."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Spike asked playfully.  
  
"Bring it on." Buffy said just as the bell rang. "Ugh but not right now. I'm late for Chemistry." Buffy turned and took a few steps in the other direction before she stopped and walked back towards Spike. She planted a long kiss on his lips then took off running in the direction of her class. "You've got yourself a date."  
  
"Tonight luv." Spike said aloud. "You'll be screamin' tonight."  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
